Dreams of the Past
by FluteAngel
Summary: Spike goes to Chicago after Drusilla leaves him. He unknowingly finds the reincarnated girl that he fell in love with as a human. Ch 11, 12 and 13 added 5/29 for the new ending!!! Story is now finished. No more changing! I promise!!!!
1. Running From Feelings

Dreams of the Past  
  
(Authors Note: In this story, Cecily does not exist. Instead Sora is the girl that Spike was in love with as a human. I did not steal the idea for this story from BTVS but actually thought of it up on my own. Then I found out that something similar does exist. But Oh well. My version is better. *g* Enjoy my story)  
  
  
  
Spike walked through the dimly lit streets of Chicago. It was late in the night and he was competing to be the King of the Brood. Drusilla had just left him for a bloody fungus demon. Spike flicked his cigarette into a puddle and watched as it hissed, the burning butt fading into ash. That's when he heard it. The soft music of a flute coming from a open window on the top floor of the apartment building just across the street from where he sat in the dark alley. Listening to the enchanting music, his mind drifted back to the days where Drusilla was his and the massacres they had created. A single tear slid down his cheek as the music stopped and the light flicked off. Lighting up another cigarette, he headed down the street, needing to feed before the sun came back up.  
  
Sora placed her flute in the case before storing it on the top shelf of her closet. She knew someone was listening to her as she played. She had no clue who he was but she could sense him. He felt familiar to her but it was impossible since she did not know many people in this area of town. Most of her friends lived on the south side. Sora had moved to the small apartment a few months ago because of the fact that her mother was in the hospital. She was dieing. Pushing the depressing thoughts out of her head, Sora climbed into her soft bed, burying herself beneath the covers.  
  
In her sleep, she had the same dream over and over. She had this dream for about a year now. It was set somewhere in the late 1800's or early 1900's. Sora couldn't tell. She could see herself dressed in fancy dresses always gossiping with other ladies her age. But as she watched she could always see some man in the corner of these parties watching her. But never could she make out his face. Then she would wake up, always frustrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike lit up a cigarette as he sat at his usual spot, deep within the dark shadows of the alley. He had been coming there every night for almost three weeks now. Even if he didn't intend to go, he would always find himself there listening to her play. How he knew it was a female that was playing, he couldn't tell. But he knew. Deep within the empty part of him that used to contain a soul, he knew. He envisioned her as a goddess. The goddess of music. A songbird. Shaking his head at himself, he waited for her to begin playing. But no music came. Stepping over to the entrance of the alley, he stared up at the darkened room hoping to sense that she was in there.  
  
"You know, some people would consider that stalking." A soft voice said. Turning to the right, his game face slipped into place. His demonic eyes locked with the soft blue ones of whom he called his songbird. She stood only a few feet from him, a paper bag filled with groceries in her arm. He let his human features come back. She wasn't afraid of him. She just studied his face and unnoticeably wet her lips. Spike studied her also. Her shoulder length brown hair gave off a reddish gleam under the yellow streetlight. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her feet clad in sandals.  
  
"You play beautifully." He finally said. She didn't reply but walked across the street to the front door of her building. Turning back to look at him once more.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Well goodnight, Spike." She entered the building and climbed the giant staircase to her home. Spike stood and watched her go, wondering if she would still play for him. She knew he was there the whole time! So was she playing just for him? Or was there more to her? His songbird seemed so familiar to him but he shrugged and he settled back into the shadows. After a few minutes, the light flickered on and then the music started playing. He once again let himself get lost into the sweet melody, his thoughts a combination of his Dark Goddess and his Songbird.  
  
Sora sat on the top step of the fire escape just outside of her apartment window. The moon gleamed on her face making the tears shine like stars as they slid gently down her face. There would be no music that night. Sora's heart was lost and her pain was great. Spike watched her from the shadows. His emotions unreadable on his face. Finally, with vampiric speed, he swiftly climbed the fire escape and approached the girl. She looked up at him as another tear dropped from her eye.  
  
"What's wrong, pet?" Spike whispered softly sitting on the step below her, making his face even with hers. A sob escaped her throat as she buried her head in her hands. He noticed her attire. A long black skirt and a black velvet top.  
  
"She's dead." Sora mumbled between sobs.  
  
"Who's dead, luv?" Spike whispered taking his Songbird into his arms.  
  
"My mother." Sora said as she cried into his shoulder. Spike didn't reply but buried his face into her hair. She smelled of vanilla and it filled his senses as he held her. Soon her sobs ceased to shaky breaths. Sora pulled away from him and her red, swollen eyes met his ice blue ones.  
  
"Thank you, Spike." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Anytime, my Songbird." Spike said giving her a soft smile. Sora was about to ask him about the nickname when the sky opened and sheets of rain poured from the sky.  
  
"You better get inside, pet. Or you'll get sick." Spike said. She raised her face to the sky, letting the drops of rain mix with the salt of her tears. Finally she went and opened the window.  
  
"You may come in, Spike." Sora said after she climbed through. Spike glanced at his watch and saw that he had awhile before the sun would rise and accepted the invitation inside. They faced each other, standing in the middle of Sora's bedroom. A smile twitched at the corner of Spike's mouth. Then they both started laughing.  
  
"Pet, you're soaked." Spike said his eyes twinkling at the drenched girl standing only a few feet in front of him.  
  
"You should look at yourself." Sora said shaking her head.  
  
"Why don't you change into something dry?" He suggested.  
  
"Okay…but what about you? I don't think I have anything that would fit you." Sora said biting her lip as she mentally pictured all the clothes that she had.  
  
"It's okay luv, it's mostly my duster that's wet." He said taking off the drenched coat and hanging it over a chair. Sora nodded and pulled some clothes out of a drawer and headed down the hall to the bathroom to change. Spike glanced around the room. It was pretty basic. A bed with a white comforter that had a red and pink rose pattern. A dresser with a large mirror hanging over it and a desk with a computer resting on top. A music stand was standing in the corner of the room next to the bed. The room seemed to suit her perfectly. Simplicity at its finest. He cracked open the window as he lit up a cigarette. The rain was starting to slow down a bit. Turning back around, he saw that Sora had entered back into the room. She had put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair hung around her shoulder in wet clumps. She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling a pillow to her chest. Sora looked so innocent sitting there, watching as Spike finished off his cigarette.  
  
Tossing the butt out the window. Spike went and joined Sora on the bed. Leaning against the headboard, he studied her face. Her eyes glistened with pain and were still slightly red due to the tears from earlier.  
  
"What's your name?" Spike asked breaking the long silence.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"That rain's starting to slow."  
  
"Oh, is it?" Sora said casually not really caring. "Why did you call me Songbird before?"  
  
"It's my pet name for you." Spike said softly. Sora felt a slight blush appear on her cheeks.  
  
"The funeral was today. She knew she was dieing. She even told me. But I denied it. But she was in so much pain. I felt so helpless as I watched her slip away. I don't know what to do now. My friend, Cynthia, wants me to move in with her. But I think I need a new start somewhere." Sora said.  
  
"You don't have to decide anything now. Just give it time, luv. You'll figure it out." Spike reaching out and gently stroking her head. Sora curled up against him as he held her until she drifted off to sleep. Spike studied her face as she unconsciously rubbed her chin against his chest as she slept. Why did she seem so familiar to him? It gnawed at his conscience every time he was with her or even thought of her. It was as if he met her before. Glancing at the clock, he saw that the sun would be coming up soon. Spike slowly crawled out of bed, trying not to wake his Songbird, and with his damp duster in his arm he headed back out into what was now a light drizzle.  
  
  
  
::::Dreaming::::  
  
Sora sat on the bench in the garden of her large mansion. Her hair was pinned up in large ringlets. In her hands she held a bit a parchment that was recently delivered to her. She knew what it was. William's latest poem written just for her. Just then laughing voices drifted down the path from the main house, heading her way. Trying to conceal the letter in the folds of her dress, Sora's so-called friends, Margaret and Fiona, walked towards her.  
  
"Sora, dear. What are you doing out here all alone? Your father told us to come and check on you." Margaret said, both of the girls joining her on the bench.  
  
"I just wanted to think." Sora said.  
  
"Well, you'll never guess what we heard today!" Fiona gushed out. Before Sora could even respond. "Fredrick has decided that he wants to ask your father for permission to marry you. Isn't that just wonderful! Clara is just green with envy!"  
  
"Why would Clara be jealous?" Sora asked humoring the gossip. She could feel the letter start slipping away from her fingers.  
  
"You must know that she has had her eye on Fredrick for awhile now. But she could never compare to you! I swear, Sora, you could not have noticed that all the fellows have their eye on you!" Margaret said. Before Sora could even reply the letter dropped to the floor. Fiona snatched it up in her gloved fingers before Sora could even react.  
  
"What's this?" Fiona asked carefully breaking the wax seal.  
  
"Fiona, give it back!" Sora said reaching for the letter. Fiona held it away and leapt to her feet as she read.  
  
"'My Songbird. Here is another poem. Maybe now you will be mine. Your, William.' No, Sora! Not William!" Fiona cried.  
  
"Fiona stop. He sends me them. It's sweet." Sora said.  
  
"Sora, you can't possibly say you love William. I mean he's handsome and all but he's no Fredrick." Margaret said.  
  
"I never said that I love him." Sora claimed but on the inside her emotions churned with confusion at her feelings.  
  
::::end dream:::  
  
Sora woke up startled. This was the clearest her dreams have become in awhile. Maybe the spell that she had tried out a few days ago was beginning to work, Sora wondered. She had wanted to make sense of the dreams that she had been having, thinking that they may have been memories from a past life. Unknown to her, the spell she did combined her old soul with the new reincarnated one that she had. Thus, making her memories clearer to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike knocked loudly on the apartment door. The sun had set about an hour ago and he headed over to Sora's to see if she was okay and if she wanted some company. The door opened.  
  
"Hello Spike."  
  
"I brought a movie and popcorn. Want some company?" Spike said indicating to the bag that he held in his hand. Smiling, Sora held the door wider.  
  
"Come on in." Spike stepped into the living room of Sora's apartment. Looking around, he noticed that the décor in the living room suited her just like the décor in her bedroom. He placed the bag on the couch as she shrugged the duster off and tossed it on the back of the couch.  
  
"I rented American Pie. I thought you could use a laugh since you were really upset before." Spike said pulling the tape out of the bag along with the unpopped bag of popcorn and tossing it to the girl that was slowly taking Drusilla's place in his heart.  
  
"Sounds great." Sora said heading into the kitchen to stick the popcorn in the microwave. God bless the person who created the little button to push to automatically put the time in for popcorn. Meanwhile, Spike knelt in front of the TV, putting the tape into the VCR and turning on all the proper electronic devices. Sora leaned against the kitchen doorway watching him. She still couldn't believe that she trusted this vampire, whom she didn't even know! Hoping that she didn't end up killed one day she headed back into the kitchen just as the microwave beeped, the room filled with buttery goodness.  
  
Spike had felt her eyes on him and he fought the urge to grab her and kiss her. He knew she was foolish to trust him but he knew he could never hurt her. The smell of popcorn drifted from the kitchen and Spike finished setting up the tele just when Sora came back in the room with a giant bowl of popcorn.  
  
"All ready?" Sora asked plopping on the couch putting the bowl next to her. Spike grabbed the remote and sat next to her on the other side of the bowl.  
  
"Yup." Spike said and hit play on the remote.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sora stretched her hand coming in contact with a cold and hard surface. Opening her eyes, she saw Spike asleep on the couch next to her.  
  
"What time is it?" Sora mumbled and stood up. She noticed that the blinds were closed. Good thing too or Spike would have been dust as soon as dawn came. Picking up the empty popcorn bowl, she went into the kitchen to clean the dirty dishes left from the day before. As she finished drying the last of the few dishes, she felt him come into the room.  
  
"Morning, pet." Spike mumbled.  
  
"Morning, Spike." Sora said drying her hands on the towel.  
  
"What time is it?" Spike asked sitting down at the small table.  
  
"Almost two." Sora said turning around and facing him. Her eyes caught his and they stood there caught in each other's gazes. Neither able to move. Spike, no longer able to resist temptation stood quickly and walked over to where she stood. He captured her mouth in a heated kiss. Soon Sora broke it off due to her need to breath.  
  
"Spike, no. I can't." she said softly. Spike gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"Do what, Songbird? This?" He reached down and started kissed her neck.  
  
"Please. Don't." Sora said as her breath caught in her throat. She wanted this but for some reason she wouldn't let herself have him. Spike stepped away from her.  
  
"I see." He said coldly. He didn't think the chit wanted him. But he wanted her. Hell, he hadn't even thought about Drusilla for a full day now.  
  
"Spike. No stop. I didn't…."  
  
"Didn't what, Sora? Mean to make me fall in bloody love with you?" Spike said as he strolled out of the kitchen. Sora stopped, her eyes going wide. He loved her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what she felt. She felt something but she didn't know if it was love. Following him back into the living room, she saw him putting his duster on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sora asked, concern appearing on her face.  
  
"What does it look like I'm bloody doing? I'm leaving before I do something I regret. Like force myself on you. Or bleeding drain you." Spike said opening the door.  
  
"Spike, it's daylight. You'll be dust." Sora said moving to stop him.  
  
"Why would you care?" Spike said harshly. Pain filled her eyes. Spike felt himself wanting to apologize to her. "It's called sewers. They come in handy during the day for us evil creatures of the night to get around." And with that Spike left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sora stood there for a moment, not knowing weither to go after him or to cry. She settled for the latter, knowing full well that he was gone. Collapsing in the middle of the floor, her body shook in sobs. Soon she fell asleep, curled up in a little ball. That's when the dream started again.  
  
:::::Dream:::::  
  
Sora sat at a large vanity set brushing her hair as the cool night breeze flowed in from the open window.  
  
"You love him don't you?" a handsome brown haired man said from his place lounging on her bed.  
  
"Love who?" Sora asked not turning from her seat.  
  
"William." The man stated.  
  
"That's absurd. I'm betrothed to Fredrick." Sora said with a little laugh in her voice. The man got up and quickly appeared behind Sora. He leaned and whispered in her ear, brushing the hair away from her face.  
  
"Let's not get started on that subject now, darling. You being betrothed to Fredrick is a laugh." Sora didn't reply but watched in the mirror, where this man's reflection should be but was not due to the vampire that he was.  
  
"My sister should not marry Fredrick. He is evil and will hurt her." A childlike voice said from the seat by the window.  
  
"Drusilla, Fredrick loves me. He will never hurt me." Sora said looking over at the other vampire who considered this human to be her sister.  
  
"I have watched him Sora. He is not someone I would choose for you. He only loves you as a possession and will destroy you." Angelus said.  
  
"I don't need this from either of you two!" Sora said standing up, whirling around to face him. "This is my decision, not bloody yours!"  
  
"Well, darling, if you love Fredrick so much, why do you keep Williams poems hidden in that hat box in your closet?" Angelus said haughtily.  
  
"Just go away." Sora said quietly flopping down on the bed.  
  
"Sister, please don't be mad. Daddy and I just care about you. Daddy wants to make you my true sister but I won't let him." Drusilla said stroking the girl's head. Sora looked at her.  
  
"Why not? You know I want to be like you. Want to be with both of you. Please, Drusilla. Let me be your sister." Sora cried into the vampire's lap.  
  
"The stars told me not to. They say that you must stay human but we will see each other again." Drusilla said.  
  
:::end dream:::  
  
Sora awoke confused at her dream. Shaking it off, her mind drifted back to Spike. Looking around Sora realized that she wanted to get away. Away from Chicago, the memories, and her feelings for the vampire. She pulled out the luggage in her closet and started throwing things into the bag.  
  
Spike held the bouquet of roses in his hand as he walked up the steps to Sora's apartment. He felt bad about being so rude earlier that day and hoped to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner. Knocking on her door, he waited for an answer. But there was none. He tried the knob, not having a good feeling. It was unlocked and he stepped into the now empty apartment.  
  
"Sora?" he called out as despair filled his dead heart.  
  
"She's gone." A soft voice said from the doorway. He turned and saw an older lady standing there.  
  
"What do you mean she's bloody gone? She was here this afternoon!"  
  
"She left before sunset. Told me you would probably come. Sora left you this." She handed him a plain white envelope. Spike stared at it, holding it in his hand. The lady studied his face, worried creases crossing her forehead. Shrugging, she went back to her own apartment, next door.  
  
Spike studied the bubbly letters that spelled his name. He didn't want to read it, knowing what it said. She had left him. Just like Drusilla. They all left him. Letting the roses drop to the floor, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
Spike~  
  
I never meant for you to fall in love with me. I never meant for nay of this. I don't even know how I feel. As you can see, I left. I don't know where I'm going. Somewhere where I can start over. A new life. A fresh beginning. No more mistakes. I will never forget you.  
  
Your Songbird  
  
Spike let one tear fall from his eyes. He promised himself that he wouldn't think of her. He would forget these last few months. He would forget her music. Heading back out into the warm night, he decided to go back to Sunnydale. And then get his life back into shape. 


	2. Findings

Part Two  
  
"Hey. Your name is Sora right?" a blonde haired girl asked catching up to Sora after their English class at Sunnydale University. Sora stopped and faced the girl.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I'm Buffy. You gave a good argument about Anne Rice's world of vampires today." In their English class, they were reading Interview with the Vampire. A classic novel but so far from the truth about vampires.  
  
"Well Rice's views about vampires is crap. I'm surprised that some vamp hasn't drained her yet. I mean if I was a vampire, I would totally be insulted." Sora said.  
  
"Wait! You know they exist?" Buffy asked. No wonder she gave a good argument about the book.  
  
"Of course. As well as demons, apocalypses, the hellmouth, prophesies, witches, slayers. The list just goes on." Sora said as they began walking down the hall.  
  
"How did you learn all this?" Buffy asked. Her slayer senses weren't going off so she knew this girl was human.  
  
"Read about it in some old books and I met a vampire back when I lived in Chicago." Sora explained. She knew this girl was the slayer. She had actually hacked into the Watcher Council's database and found where they slayer was. Of course she wasn't working for the council now but they still kept a watch on her. That's why she had chosen to go to Sunnydale. Where there was a slayer, there would be no Spike. How wrong she was!  
  
"Did you want to join me and some friends for lunch in the commons?" Buffy asked. She liked this girl and hoped that they would become friends. Willow now had Tara and Xander was always with Anya. Sure she had Riley but there was only so much girl talk he could withstand.  
  
"Sure." Sora said as she shifted her book in her arm. They headed over to the Commons with Buffy asking what Chicago was like, never having been there.  
  
  
  
"Buffy! Over here!" A voice called out. Sora looked over and saw a red headed girl sitting at a table over by the window. Buffy waved and led Sora over right after they paid for their food.  
  
"Buffster! You're going to share those fries with your bestest pal, right?" a dark-haired boy asked as Buffy and Sora sat down. Buffy rolled her eyes as he snatched a handful of them.  
  
"Guys, this is Sora. Sora this is Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow. Xander doesn't go to school here but he still comes for lunch to steal our food." Buffy explained. Sora smiled and took a bite of her deli sandwich.  
  
"So what's the low down tonight? Bronzing or is there a new baddie in town we have to check out?" Xander asked.  
  
"Exnay on the bad-ay." Willow said softly.  
  
"It's okay. I know all about the things that go bump in the night." Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Really? How did you find out?" Tara asked politely.  
  
"She had some vampage back in Chicago, right Sora?" Buffy said.  
  
"You could say that." Sora said taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Well according to Giles, there's some new prophesy that we need to research." Willow said.  
  
"Sora, you wanna come and help research? The more the merrier." Buffy said turning towards the girl.  
  
"I dunno. I don't usually go out after dark anymore." Sora said. She avoided the dark just in case Spike did find her. He probably wasn't looking anyway.  
  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" Willow encouraged.  
  
"Wills, I think you're the only one that finds research fun." Xander groaned.  
  
"Yeah, I much more prefer sex then dusty old books." Anya said piping up. The others just shook their heads, already grown use to her comments.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Sora said with a laugh. She found Anya's perspective very amusing.  
  
Early evening:  
  
"How come you don't go out much after dark?' Buffy asked.  
  
"I have always kept to myself and when I learned about demons and all that, I decided to try and forget. Live a normal life and all that. But I don't think that's possible, knowing what I know. Like knowing you're the slayer. I honestly would like to help." Sora said honestly as she could.  
  
"Trust me. You're more then welcome in the Scooby Gang." Buffy said with a smile. They arrived at Giles' apartment.  
  
"You guys find anything yet?" Buffy asked as they walked in.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Nothing yet. What we have go far is pretty vague." Giles said looking up from the pile of books.  
  
"Giles this is Sora. He knows about the baddies and wants to help." Buffy explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Giles said and then returned to his book. Sora sat down on the couch and pulled a book into her lap.  
  
"So what am I looking for?"  
  
"Start with anything you can find on a Velmous demon. We think it deals with him." Willow spoke up from behind the blue screen of the laptop. Sora nodded and buried her nose into the book. After almost an hour of almost silence. Sora stood up.  
  
"Giles, is it okay if I get a drink of water?"  
  
"Sure go ahead. The glasses are in the cabinet on the right."  
  
"Thanks. Anyone else want anything?" Sora asked.  
  
"Can you grab me a coke?" Xander asked. "And the bag of chips on the counter?"  
  
"Sure. Anyone else?"  
  
"No thanks." A series of voices called out. Sora headed into the kitchen and was just filling her glass when the front door burst open.  
  
"I left some blood in your fridge, didn't I Watcher?" Spike said heading into the kitchen. Sora froze when she heard his voice. It just couldn't be! Of all places for him to find her. Spike stopped short as he walked into the kitchen. It had to be a dream. She stood there just staring at him. Her expression unreadable in her eyes.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Spike said harshly. Sora didn't reply but pushed past him going back into the living room, forgetting about her drink and Xander's chips. He followed her out of the kitchen. She went to grab her coat off the couch but he blocked her path.  
  
"Talk to me Songbird! You disappeared! I went back to apologize but you were gone!" Spike said. He tried to forget her but he couldn't She haunted his dreams, lived in his subconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come." Sora said and walked out of the apartment. 


	3. A Friend from the Past

Part Three  
  
Before Spike could even move to follow Sora out the door, Buffy threw him against the wall.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for, Slayer?" Spike groaned as he went to pick himself up.  
  
"I don't know what you did or how you know Sora but don't go near her! She obviously doesn't want you around." Buffy said and went after the brunette. Spike glared at Buffy as he watched her retreating form as she ran to catch up with his Songbird. Sora would answer his questions eventually. She couldn't hide from him forever. He picked himself up, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the group, and headed back to his crypt. He needed to think and plan this one carefully.  
  
"Anyone else find this just a bit strange?" Xander asked. Everyone but Giles raised their hands.  
  
"Sora, wait up!" Buffy called running down the street to catch up to Sora's fleeing figure. Sora stopped when she realized it was Buffy that was following her, not Spike.  
  
"Care to explain?" Buffy asked reaching Sora's side.  
  
"Explain what? There's nothing to explain." Sora said.  
  
"Don't pull that crap on me, Sora. I want to know how you know Spike." Buffy said sternly, her hands on her hips, as she blocked the other girl's path. Sora bit her tongue out of frustration.  
  
"That vampire I told you that I met in Chicago was Spike. He would stand outside my window and listen to me play my flute. We met face to face when my mom died. He comforted me and we became friends. Then one day he told me he was in love with me. I got scared and we got into a fight. I wouldn't admit to him or myself that I had fallen in love with him as well. Even today I hate to admit that I still love him." Sora said and paused.  
  
"How can you, though? He has killed so many people. He's evil, Sora!" Buffy said.  
  
"But he's different around me. Or at least he was. After he stormed out of my apartment, after our fight, I panicked. I packed up my stuff and ran away. Leaving a note for him with my neighbor. I traveled around a bit and decided that the only place Spike wouldn't go was where the Slayer was. I found out who you were by hacking into the Council's database. They still have a file on you, you know." Sora said.  
  
"Oh please do not get me started on them." Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well now you know about that aspect of my life." Sora said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you about your relationship with Spike. It's hard being in love with a vampire. Believe me, I talk from experience. But you can't hide from his, Sora. He won't let you. And you can't run. You'll be running your whole life. You still need to live! Then maybe you'll be able to figure everything out. What do you say? Still wanna be the newest member of the Scooby gang?" Buffy asked with a small but hopeful smile.  
  
"I'll have to deal with him sometime, won't I?" Sora said giving Buffy a hug. "Thanks. It felt good to actually tell someone."  
  
"Hey, no problem! That's what I'm here for. The Buffy Tree of Advice. I have no clue where that came from, so don't ask." Buffy stated at Sora's weird look. "So wanna join me for a quick patrol before heading back over to the dorms?"  
  
"Sure, as long as I don't have to see him." Sora said as they headed over to the cemetery.  
  
"You know I can't promise that you won't see him. He still helps us out but I can promise that you don't have to talk to him and you won't be alone with him." Buffy said.  
  
"Guess that'll work until I get the courage to answer his questions." Sora said.  
  
Approx: one month later  
  
"hey guys. What's the emergency?" Buffy asked walking into Giles' apartment. The entire Scooby gang had been paged by Giles to meet after their final classes. Well everyone but Spike.  
  
"As soon as Sora gets here, I'll fill you all in." Giles said.  
  
"Oh she's trying to argue about her Physics grade.  
  
Buffy said flopping down on the couch.  
  
"I still can't believe she argued her way from an F to a C in only two days!" Willow said shaking her head. "Professor Wells must be getting weak."  
  
"It was totally the tears. No men can stand a girl crying!" Buffy said. They all looked at Giles, knowing he was weak in that department also. Luckily, for Giles, the door flew open before anyone could start the teasing.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said quietly standing up. The dark-haired vampire shook out his sizzling jacket that he had used to cover himself from the now setting sun.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Giles have you told them yet?" Angel asked moving to sit at the table.  
  
"Not yet. We're still waiting for…"  
  
"Sorry I'm late! Professor Wells didn't fall for the crying act. I actually have to do extra credit this time!" Sora said hanging her jacket on the hook.  
  
"Sora?" Angel asked standing up. Sora stopped as she heard his voice. The voice from her memories that had ridiculed her of her betrothal. The friend that had watched her ruin her life. Turning, she saw the friend from her past.  
  
"Angelus!!!" Sora cried running to hug him. He enveloped her in his arms, in disbelief of whom he was holding.  
  
"I don't understand. You're supposed to be dead! I watched them bury you!" Angel said.  
  
"Ever heard of reincarnation? Where's Drusilla?" Sora asked sitting in the chair next to Angel.  
  
"But people don't usually remember their past lives." Willow murmured, remembering what she had read before.  
  
""I started having dreams that were actually memories. I did a simple spell that basically combined the memories from then with my present self. Although, some of it is still hazy." Sora said.  
  
"Ha! I told you she did spells!" Anya cried out.  
  
"I piddle around but nothing big. Not like Willow or Tara!" Sora said.  
  
"I can't believe you're sitting here. You look almost exactly the same. You're hair's a bit darker and shorter. When Fredrick killed you…" Angel said.  
  
"Wait! Fredrick killed me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Angel asked.  
  
"No. How could I have? I was dead!" Sora said. "And you think they would get smarter with age!"  
  
"Ouch!" Xander said. "Guess he doesn't think highly of you, huh Angel?"  
  
"Angel?" Sora asked turning and staring into his eyes.  
  
"Things changed after you died. I made some bad mistakes. I was cursed with my soul." Angel explained.  
  
"That's what's different about you!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway… seeing that I am going to make Sora explain this all to me later. Can you please tell us what the emergency is?" Buffy said. She was a tad bit jealous of the relationship between Sora and her ex-honey. But she knew that Sora still loved Spike. She would catch them looking at each other over research, when the other wasn't looking. But Buffy never gave Spike the opportunity to talk to Sora alone, so he still didn't have his answers.  
  
"Doyle had a vision. There's a demon coming. Probably is already here." Angel began.  
  
"Not another Big Nasty!" Xander cried. They had just slane one the week prior.  
  
"According to my books, and Angel's description, we believe him to be a Hycuda demon. He's dangerous Buffy." Giles said rather serious.  
  
"Aren't they all?" Buffy said. "I'll do a patrol. Sora, wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora said rising from her seat.  
  
"Is it okay if I come also, Buffy?" Angel asked. It had just turned dark outside and was safe for him to go out.  
  
"You don't need to ask Angel. I know you and Sora would like to catch up. And I would like to hear about it." Buffy said with a smile. Angel returned the smile and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Buffy, be careful. We don't know how to kill him yet." Giles warned. The others were staying behind to do the final research, in order to get rid of the new demon that threatened their home and lives.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Buffy said with a smile and the trio headed outside. 


	4. memories made clearer

Part Four  
  
"This is what I was thinking. A quick sweep of the cemetery. Then a round of all the main streets and alleys with a stop over to threaten Willy for some info. Then check out the empty warehouses and anything that looks suspicious." Buffy explained leading the way over to the cemetery.  
  
"Let me guess. We're gonna ask Spike for the low down also?" Sora said. She wanted to see Spike but she still was afraid. She knew he still had questions but she didn't know how to answer them.  
  
"Spike is still in Sunnydale?" Angel asked, stopping suddenly at the row of tombstones.  
  
"Yeah. He never left since he got chipped. Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Does he know Sora? Of course he knows. I mean he was in love with you." Angel said.  
  
"Angel, what are you talking about?" Sora asked, confusion filling her eyes.  
  
"Sora! Spike is William!" Angel said. He realized that Sora didn't know that William had been turned. Sora turned pale and sat down on a tombstone.  
  
"William? But Spike…he never said anything! Never gave nay hint. My memories…I could never picture Williams face. But now…. you're right! I remember. But when was he turned! He was human when I died, wasn't he?" Sora said. It all made sense. The attraction she felt for him. That he felt for her. They had been in love before. Sora had denied her feelings back then. Just as she was doing now.  
  
"Yes he was. He was turned the night you were buried. The ceremony was during the day so Dru and I couldn't attend. As soon as the sun set we headed over to your gravesite to pay our own respects. William was there and we watched him from the shadows. He had never stopped loving you, even after you married. Before he left, he placed a white lily on your grave." Angel said.  
  
"He would always send a white lily with the poems he wrote. He said it was a symbol of the pure and exotic love that he had for me." Sora said softly. As Angel talked, everything made more sense. It was like finding the missing piece that completes the puzzle.  
  
"Dru found him later that night, staring into a glass of whiskey at a local pub. She lured him out into the alley and as she fed, she decided that she must turn him. Dru once told me that he wasn't officially hers, but belonged to her sister, you." Angel said.  
  
"So then he forgot about her and fell in love with vamp chick?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not at first. I used to go to your grave and talk to you. I would always find a white lily at the base of the headstone. I eventually told Spike of our friendship. We talked about. Sharing in the memories. He told me about how much he loved you and I told him how much I had wanted to turn you and how much I hated you for ruining your life. Almost a year after you died, we found out that Fredrick had poisoned you. It was Drusilla who had told us. I still don't know how she knew or how long she had kept that information a secret. That information was the turning point in Spike's life as a vampire. He killed Fredrick the same night we found out that he killed you."  
  
"And then he let me go and fell in love with Drusilla." Sora said. Angel nodded.  
  
"Wow! That's just weird. How come Spike doesn't remember her then?" Buffy asked as they continued their patrol.  
  
"He pushed her so far back in his mind. He refuses to think of his human memories. I'm sure he just hasn't put 2 and 2 together yet." Angel said.  
  
"He still calls me his Songbird. Just like he did back then." Sora said.  
  
"You played the harpsichord, didn't you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah but now I play the flute." Sora said and then suddenly turned to Angel with a panicked look. "He can't know, my Angelus! Its hard enough now. I can't even tell him why I left him back in Chicago." Angel wrapped his arms around Sora and held her in a brotherly fashion. It wasn't his place to tell Spike but Angel thought that it was unfair to him not to know.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, peaches?" Spike said stepping out of the shadows, glaring with envy at his grandsire as he held Sora. Sora moved out of Angel's embrace.  
  
"Hello Spike." Angel said. Sora watched Spike remembering how he looked when he was human. The only difference was the hair and the sarcastic remarks.  
  
"We need some info." Buffy said stepping forward, blocking Sora from Spike's sight. "We'll pay you."  
  
"I don't want your filthy cash. I want answers!" Spike said staring straight into Sora's eyes.  
  
"First info, Spike. We want to know about the Hycuda demon." Angel said.  
  
"I know what you want to know, peaches. But no info until you let me talk to my Songbird, alone." Spike said. Once his sources had told him about the new demon in town, he got all the info the Scooby gang needed from the book he stole from Giles. The only book that had info about the Hycuda demon. He came up with the plan knowing Buffy wouldn't let Spike alone with Sora to get into info he wanted. To convince her that she was his.  
  
"You know that that'll never happen, Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"That's too bad Slayer. Seeing I'm the only one who knows how to kill it." Spike said and turned to walk away. Angel turned and found Sora looking at him.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him sometime, won' I?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. He deserves to know Sora. Even though he's too blind of an idiot to see the truth, itself." Angel replied.  
  
"Sora, you don't have to do this. We'll find some way. We still have Willie left to threaten." Buffy said. Sora shook her head.  
  
"It's okay Buffy. I can't keep hiding form it. You told me that." Sora said. She ran off in the direction Spike had went, in order to try and make a deal with him. Angel and Buffy continued the patrol, knowing Sora would catch up to them.  
  
  
  
"Spike?" Sora called out as she stopped in the middle of a row of graves. He wasn't in sight and she was afraid that she had lost him. Just then a hand broke through the freshly laid earth, causing Sora to fall on her back. Kicking hard, she crawled backward as the newly made vampire rose up from the soil.  
  
"I really don't need this now!" Sora said and she jumped to her feet. Grabbing the stake out of her jacket pocket, she lunged at the vamp who grabbed her wrist just as the stake was about to penetrate his dead heart. Twisting her wrist, she dropped the stake, which the vampire kicked, away into the bushes.  
  
"You know, mate. I really don't like it when others touch whats mine." Spike called out as he stepped out from behind a crypt.  
  
"Ever think that I don't like it when you treat me like a possession?" Sora spat out, trying to ignore the pain in her wrist from the vampires tight grip.  
  
"But pet, you are a most prized possession. You are rare and one of a kind. And no one can have you but me." Spike said moving a few feet closer. The younger vampire looked in-between the two in confusion.  
  
"Can you believe him? And he wonders why I refuse to talk to him." Sora said to the vampire. "Maybe I should let you bite me in order to put me out of my misery."  
  
"You two have problems. You should really work them out." The vampire grumbled and let her go. He started to walk away when he suddenly turned to dust. Sora picked up the stake that she had thrown at him. Turning around, she came face to face with Spike's annoying but damn sexy smirk.  
  
"What? He was rude!" Sora said innocently.  
  
"I heard you calling my name. What did you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"I wanna make a deal with you. You want answers, right?" Spike nodded in reply.  
  
"That help us. When demon boy is dead, you get answers."  
  
"How do I know I'd get them? You may just run again. Or hide behind Buffy and Angel."  
  
"If I wanted to run, I would have already. I know Buffy and Angel will make me talk to you anyway. According to Angel, you deserve to know." Sora said.  
  
"Alright. The demon is hiding out at the warehouse on 52nd and Nash. He's strong. Angel and Buffy may not be able to kill it alone. I'll help. You have to cut off it's head first then cut out its heart." Spike said.  
  
"Meet us at Giles' tomorrow after sunset. We'll kill it then." Sora said to Spike who then watched her disappear through the trees in search of Angel and Buffy. 


	5. look at me

Part 5  
  
"That was just gross!" Buffy said sitting down on a crate of boxes, exhausted. Sora sat next to her dropping the crossbow she had used to protect herself. It was the day after Spike and Sora had made the deal and they had just finished killing the demon. It was a tough fight due to the fact that along with the demon, there was a large nest of vampires also hidden in the warehouse.  
  
"Why don't we all head home, then, and get some sleep." Giles suggested. Everyone was tired. Even Angel and Spike looked like they were a tad on the sleepy side!  
  
"Well as inviting as sleep sounds, Watcher, Sora here promised me some answers, didn't you pet?" Spike said.  
  
"You guys don't need help with the weapons?" Sora asked a touch on the hopeful side.  
  
"Nope. We're all good." Xander said picking up some of the scattered weapons from the fight. Sora nodded.  
  
"When you're done, come see me?" Angel asked softly knowing how hard it would be to convince Spike of who she was. And for them both to deal with it.  
  
"Of course." Sora said giving him a pat on the arm. She headed over to the warehouse door and opened it, letting the cool night air rush into the room. "You coming or not?" She called out to Spike. Spike hopped off the crate he was seated on and followed Sora outside.  
  
"Care to tell me where we're going, pet?" Spike asked falling in step beside Sora.  
  
"What I have to tell you is going to take awhile. And since dawn is only a few hours away, I thought we would talk at your crypt." Sora said.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that what you have to tell me is not what I am expecting?" Spike asked. Sora didn't reply and they walked the rest of the way in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. She didn't have any clue on how to tell him who she was. Or what his reaction would even be. Sora had hurt him some much in her past life and also in her present. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him again.  
  
"This is it, pet." Spike spoke opening the door to his crypt. Sora had never been in there and always avoided the area when on patrol with Buffy. It was to avoid the urge to run up to him and beg for forgiveness. Or shagging him until she had enough.  
  
"It's uh… nice." Sora said looking around. The place smelled like him and butterflies developed in her stomach.  
  
"I'm still working on decorating it. I'm eventually going to put the bed down there but I'm still working on making room for it." Spike said indicating to the opening in the floor. They then made eye contact and Sora laughed softly. She plopped down on one of the chairs and faced Spike who sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Did you want anything to drink? Or wanna watch some tele?" Spike asked.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Sora asked ignoring Spike's question.  
  
"Uh oh! Songbird's getting serious on me!" Spike cried out mockingly. Sora glared at him.  
  
"Damn it, Spike! You're the one who wanted these answers!"  
  
"Continue, pet." Spike said. Sora took a deep breath.  
  
"Look at me, Spike. Really look at me! What do you see?"  
  
"What do you mean? You look like you, my Songbird." Spike said not understanding what she was getting at. All he wanted to know was why she had left him back in Chicago and why she wouldn't admit that she loved him because he still loved her.  
  
"Do you ever think about when you were human? Your life then? The people you loved?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would I want to think about that? All of that died when I died. There's no point." Spike said wondering why she was bringing all this up. What did it have to do with anything?  
  
"My friends used to make fun of you and your poems. We called you William the Bloody. You didn't care. You continued writing…. for me. Then I became engaged. It was the worst choice I could have ever made. It wasn't just because he was the one who killed me in the end. He killed me long before that. It was because… I was in love with you." Sora said in a soft voice, her eyes not leaving Spikes. Spike stood up suddenly. It was so painful to think back then. He wouldn't let himself! What did that have anything to do with her! The poof probably put her up to it, just to cause him more pain. To remind him that no one will ever love him.  
  
"Bugger this! Sora, just leave. These aren't the answers I wanted. You have no clue what you're saying." Spike said turning away from her. Sora rushed to her feet and stood facing him. She reached up and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to make eye contact with her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued.  
  
"Look at me! Look! Who am I? Who am I, William? Look in my eyes. Look in my heart! Who do you see? Open your eyes. Just open them and really see!" Sora cried out. His eyes turned cold and hide their emotion from Sora's searching ones.  
  
"Go away, Sora!" Spike said in an emotionless voice. Sora dropped her hands from her face.  
  
"Let yourself remember me, William. I let myself remember you and now I won't give up. You never gave up on me. You never stopped loving me. I know you haven't forgotten me. I love you." Sora said and left the crypt to leave Spike alone with his memories and headed back to her dorm instead of going to see Angel like she had promised. 


	6. Working through

Part 6  
  
Sora shut the door to her dorm room behind her. Thankful that she didn't have a roommate, she collapsed on her bed as the tears she had been trying to hold in broke through, and her heart collapsed in pain. Did he realize who she was? Had she hurt him so much that he had completely wiped her away form his memory? It had felt right, saying that she loved him. But she was still also lost in the pain she had caused herself and had caused Spike. Sora drifted off into an uneasy sleep as the night sky just began to lighten with the approaching dawn.  
  
Spike slumped down against the wall, lowering himself to the ground. The memories that he had been fighting to forget broke through. Her face invaded his mind. The same face that had been looking up at him only minutes before. How was this possible? She was dead. Or at least she was supposed to be. She wasn't a demon. He would be able to sense that. Spike lit up a cigarette and leaned his head against the cold cement wall. He remembered when he first saw her. For him, it was love at first sight. It was at a dinner party at her father's house. He had come in late and found her in the parlor surrounded by all the other dinner guests, entertaining them by playing the harpsichord. He stood frozen in the entranceway, captivated be her music, her grace, her beauty. As she ended the song, her eyes met his and she gave him a blushing smile.  
  
Spike shook his head as he rubbed the cigarette out. He stood up suddenly, realizing that this was his second chance. To have the girl who he had truly loved. To have his Music Goddess, who would never hurt him again. But loved him with all her soul and heart. Whom he loved with all his being. Grabbing his duster, he quickly ran through the streets of Sunnydale, making it to Giles' just before the sun broke through the horizon.  
  
"Where is she?" Spike asked seeing only Angel in the room.  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't she with you?" Angel asked standing up.  
  
"She left. I thought she would have come here. She was upset." Spike said moving into the room. Angel shook his head and sat back down.  
  
"No. She probably went back to the dorms. So now you know?"  
  
"I'm a moron!" Spike growled sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. "I mean, out of both of us, you would think that I would have seen it! She looks almost the bloody same."  
  
"It's her hair that's different." Angel said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. It's darker. Suits her better, though." Spike said.  
  
"She loves you, you know." Angel said.  
  
"So she told me." Spike said staring down at his hands.  
  
"You should believe her. It took her a long time to admit that out loud." Angel explained.  
  
"I do believe her. It's just bloody impossible that she's here! She died! That bastard killed her! I knew she shouldn't have married him." Spike said.  
  
"We all knew that she shouldn't marry him. She was just too stubborn to listen to our warnings." Angel replied.  
  
"So how is it that she's here, Peaches?" Spike asked looking up at his grandsire. He hated sitting there and actually talking to him but a small part of him enjoyed it. It felt good to let himself remember.  
  
"She was reincarnated. She said that she had dreams, which she realized were memories. She did some type of spell which, what Rupert and I guess, reunited her two lives." Angel explained.  
  
"She didn't tell me any of this." Spike said.  
  
"Well did you let her? Or did you make it even harder for her by denying it?" Angel asked accusingly knowing that Spike most likely reacted not too well.  
  
"Even worse. Along with the denial I bloody went and told her to get out. I screwed up." Spike said running a hand over his face.  
  
"Yeah you did. Now what are you planning to do now before you lose her again?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know! Like I said, I screwed up! I know that. But it's not like I go apologizing. I may have this chip in my head but I haven't gone all soft or anything." Spike cried out pacing the length of the room.  
  
"Want to know what I think?" Angel said.  
  
"Not really but I know you'll tell me anyway."  
  
"You need to talk to her. You need to listen and not be the arrogant ass that you are. Then you need to tell her how you feel." Angel said.  
  
"Easier said then done." Spike mumbled sitting back down.  
  
"Why don't you call her and ask her to come here." Angel suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah. Like she's just going to come running over here after what I said." Spike said rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Angel said. Spike shrugged and stood going over to the phone. Dialing her dorm number, he let it ring several times until he finally heard it pick up.  
  
  
  
Sora groaned into the pillow as she heard the phone start ringing. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was only 7 am. She still had a few hours until her first class started. Sora reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora said in a grumpy and hoarse voice.  
  
"Sora?" a British voice said from the other end of the line.  
  
"Spike? Do you know what time it is? It's 7 in the freaking morning!" Sora cried out, annoyed.  
  
"You were never a morning person." Spike said softly. Sora's anger disappeared when she realized that he finally remembered her.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" She said softly.  
  
"I would like to talk. Can you come over? I'm at the Watchers." Sora sat in silence contemplating on what to do.  
  
"You there Sora?" he asked worried that she would refuse to see him. Calling wasn't even his idea in the first place.  
  
"I have class."  
  
"So don't go. Have the Slayer or the Witch take notes for you."  
  
"I don't have the answers you want."  
  
"Sora please! I was being…"  
  
"An ass?" Sora said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say stupid but an ass would work also."  
  
"Fine. Seeing that you're probably not going anywhere, I'll come by after my classes which will be around two." Sora said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Goodbye Spike."  
  
"Goodbye Songbird." Sora hung up and buried her face in her pillows as tears of happiness and of pain fell from her eyes.  
  
"So what are you going to say to him when you go over there?" Buffy asked as they walked across campus heading to the English class they had together.  
  
"I don't know. I told him most of what I had to say last night and I'm sure Angel filled him in on whatever I left out." Sora said.  
  
"Did you want me to go with you? For moral support and all that?"  
  
"No. It'll be hard enough with Angel and Giles there."  
  
"Just remember I'm here if you need some company." Buffy said. Sora smiled as they headed into the lecture hall classroom.  
  
"I can't believe you watch this garbage." Angel groaned staring at the TV with distaste.  
  
" Passions is the greatest show ever created." Spike said. "Now shut your hole. It's coming back on."  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying to think of what to say to Sora when she gets here?" Giles suggested from the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked pulling his eyes away from the TV at the mention of Sora.  
  
"Well, what were you planning on saying to her?" Angel asked. "Because you nearly blew it yesterday."  
  
"Both of you wankers think I'll mess this up, don't you?" Spike said defensively.  
  
"We didn't say that." Angel protested.  
  
"You didn't have to. I think after 146 years I would be able to read the expressions on your pitiful faces!"  
  
"Spike, its just lately you haven't been saying the nicest of things." Giles said.  
  
"To you and the rest of you worthless humans! But I love Sora so why would I go and purposely hurt her? I do think I can handle this but thank you for your concern." Spike spat out sarcastically. He turned back to the TV but not really watching.  
  
Sora walked down the street. The sun shining at her back. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as the apartment came into view. She was nervous but did she really have a reason to be? They were just going to talk. Sort everything out. Sora reached out and knocked lightly at the door. Usually she would walk right in but today it didn't feel like she should. The door opened.  
  
"Hello Sora."  
  
"Hi Giles. Spike still here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes. He's been waiting for you." Giles said letting Sora in. Spike stood as Sora walked into the room.  
  
"Hey. You came." He said.  
  
"I said I would." She replied. Angel and Giles left the room in order to give the two some privacy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I reacted badly. All I expected was you saying something like you were running away from your feelings or something. To think of my memories from my human life hurts like you can't imagine."  
  
"You make it sound like you're the only one suffering, Spike! You think I enjoy it when these memories come flooding into my mind? Remembering how I hurt you? How I hurt myself? And then realize I'm doing it all over again in this life?" Sora cried out.  
  
"I didn't realize."  
  
"No, you didn't. You're not the only one confused! I feel so lost. How do I not make the same mistakes? How do I not hurt you or myself? I'm so tired of hurting." Sora said as tears slipped gently down her flushed cheeks. She was venting and boy did it feel good!  
  
"We work through this together, pet. Then we won't hurt anymore. It's different this time. I love you and you finally admitted out loud that you love me." Spike said gently.  
  
"How can you love me after the pain I out you through? I was so cold, Spike." Sora said.  
  
"Just like you love me even though I am a demon. We look past it and just let ourselves." Spike said sweeping her into his arms. She looked up at him and he captured her lips in a heated but gentle kiss. Sora was the one who broke the kiss due to her need to breathe. She rested her cheek against his black tee shirt as he wrapped his arms tighter around her standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"I love you, Spike."  
  
"I love you too, my Songbird." Spike whispered, burying his face in her hair. 


	7. the Dark Knight

Part 7  
  
" I wish you weren't leaving already." Sora said giving Angel a hug.  
  
"I know but LA isn't that far away." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah pet. Maybe me and you will take a vacation and go visit my wanker of a sire here." Spike said.  
  
"Now Spike if I didn't know any better I would think you were going to miss me as well." Angel teased.  
  
"That's a bloody laugh! I just want you to get the hell outta here so I can be alone with Songbird." Spike said slipping an arm around Sora's waist.  
  
"You really should go. Cordelia did say it was an emergency." Sora said.  
  
"Probably the usual 'new demon in thrown and I had a vision' thing. I'll call you tomorrow, ok Sora?" Angel asked getting into the car.  
  
"I would be upset if you didn't." Sora said. Angel nodded and then sped off down the street heading for LA.  
  
"Where's Dead boy going?" Xander asked walking up the street arm in arm with Anya.  
  
"Back to LA." Sora said leaning back against Spike as his arms encircled her waist.  
  
"Look Xander! Sora has an orgasm friend!" Anya called out.  
  
"Anya! Remember, they're called boyfriends." Xander said as Sora's face turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Orgasm friend, boyfriend. In my book they're both the same." Anya said.  
  
"Want me to walk you back to your dorm, pet?" Spike softly asked in Sora's ear. She nodded.  
  
"Well, how interesting it was talking to you, Xapper, we're leaving." Spike said and led Sora down the street leaving Xander and the exdemon talking on the sidewalk outside of Gile's apartment. They walked together silently with their hands joined.  
  
"I'm thinking about getting an apartment or maybe a house." Spike said.  
  
"Really?" Sora asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yup. A crypt isn't the greatest place to live in. Cold and damp. I don't want you getting sick and all." Spike said. Sora smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah. You might have to play nurse." Spike thought for a moment.  
  
"I think I'll keep the crypt. I think I'd enjoy playing nurse." He teased. Sora reached up and kissed him soft on the mouth. They finally reached the dorms.  
  
"Wanna do something tomorrow, pet?" Spike asked as they stopped outside the dorm building.  
  
"Like what?" Sora said as Spike wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Dinner, movie, dancing, a picnic? I don't care. Just as long as it's only me and you."  
  
"Sure. Pick me up at 7." Sora said and quickly kissed him on the cheek and started to head inside.  
  
"But what is it you want to do, ducks?" Spike called out.  
  
"Surprise me." Sora replied over her shoulder as she passed through the doors. Spike lit up a cigarette as her dorm room light turned on. Thoughts of her filled his mind as he made his way back to his crypt attempting to come up with an idea for the following night.  
  
Sora stood outside her window watching as the shadows slowly hid the view of her boyfriend from her sight. Boyfriend? That seemed so childish. Not fitting for the master vampire. Her lover? No, not yet. But eventually. So then what were they? But could you actually label what they were? I suppose that it would be most fitting for Sora to just be his Songbird and for pike to be her dark knight. 


	8. First Offical Date

Part 8  
  
Sora cradled the phone in the arch of her neck as she pulled the pale yellow dress from her closet.  
  
"No Angel, I don't know where he's taking me. All he said when he called today was to dress nice." Sora sighed into the phone, laying the dress on the bed. It was a delicate looking dress with a slight vintage style to it. When on, it fell just above her knee. Sora sat down, trying to pull on her nylons with one hand.  
  
"So this is your first official date?" Angel asked from his side of the line.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Sora said realizing what Angel had said was true. She stood and straightened the nylons she had finally managed to get on without falling down.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Cordelia?" Sora asked talking about Angel's secretary that she had talked to earlier.  
  
"What do you mean? We're just friends." Angel said.  
  
"Oh don't give me that Angelus! I can sense that ever so slight sexual tension from here!" Sora said, now applying a light coat of makeup to enhance her features.  
  
"Sora, don't go reading into something that doesn't exist." Angel practically growled. He hated it when she called him Angelus and she knew it. Sora grinned.  
  
"Whatever. I have to let you go. Spike'll be here soon and I'm still not fully dressed." Sora said.  
  
"Okay. Cordelia says she wants details." Angel said passing along the message. Sora laughed and after a quick goodbye, she hung up the phone. She slipped on the dress, enjoying the feel of the cool material against her skin. Going over to the mirror, she swept her brown hair up into an elegant knot, letting a few wisps hang down framing her face. As she pulled on a pair of pumps, a knock came at the door. Sora glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:07 pm. She crossed the room and opened the door. Spike stood there, holding a single white lily, clad in tight back dress pants and a dark blue silk button down shirt.  
  
"Wow!" Sora said softly, impressed at the change in appearance.  
  
"I could say the same thing for you, pet." Spike said eyeing how the dress hugged her figure. "Are you going to invite me in?" Sora blushed and stepped aside.  
  
"Come in, Spike." Spike stepped into the room and handed Sora the flower.  
  
"What? No poem to accompany it?" Sora asked with a teasing glint in her eye, knowing full well that he didn't write poetry anymore.  
  
"Can you settle for me, instead?" Spike asked returning the tease.  
  
"Oh, I think I can." Sora said and kissed him on the cheek as she walked over to place the lily with the flowers she had in a vas by the window.  
  
"We should get going before we lose our reservations." Spike suggested.  
  
"Alright. Just let me grab my sweater." Sora said and then pulled a sweater off the hanger in her closet. Draping it over her shoulders,  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
"After you." Spike said holding the door open for her. Smiling, she headed out into the hall and waited as Spike closed the door behind them. Taking his arm, Sora asked  
  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Remember… you said a surprise so you're just going to have to wait." Spike said grinning at her pout. He unlocked the door to the De Soto and helped her in. Sora looked around and was surprised to find that he had cleaned out all the garbage that was usually found in the back seat. He started the car and they were soon racing down the streets of Sunnydale. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant due to the fact it was only on the other side of town. Spike pulled in front of the fanciest and most expensive Italian restaurant in Sunnydale. Armani's Italian Villa. Spike turned off the car and headed over to the passenger side in order to help Sora out of the car. As they headed inside, Spike handed the keys to the boy who was in charge of valet parking.  
  
"If anything happens to my car, I'll rip your heart out. Spike threatened even though he wouldn't be able to act on it due to the fact that he was chipped. The boy nodded, fear scenting the air, as he took the keys from the vampire.  
  
"Good then." Spike said and led Sora inside. They headed over to the host, who looked up as they approached.  
  
"I have reservations for 2 at 7:30." Spike told the man.  
  
"Your name please?" the host asked opening the reservations book.  
  
"Wordsworth. William Wordsworth." Spike said. Sora looked up at him in surprised at the fact that Spike was using his human name and not one of the false identities he had created.  
  
"Ah yes. Here it is." The host said. "Follow me please." He led the couple to a secluded corner of the restaurant. Spike pulled out Sora's chair, who then sat down gracefully. Spike joined her across the table but Sora did not fail to notice the green bills passed to the host. Probably for the secluded location. The menus were placed in front of them.  
  
"Your waiter shall be here shortly to take your orders." The host said and then left the couple alone.  
  
"This is nice." Sora said softly as she let the gentle music flow over her from the unseen speakers.  
  
"I thought you would like it." Spike said and glanced down at his menu quickly deciding what he was going to order just as the waiter walked up.  
  
"Are you two ready to order?" he asked taking the pad of paper out of his pocket.  
  
"I think so. Are you ready, pet?" Spike asked closing his menu.  
  
"Yes. I'll have the chicken Fettuccini." Sora said, placing her order.  
  
"A fine choice. And you, sir?" the waiter asked looking at Spike.  
  
"I'll have the cheese tortellini and a bottle of your finest house red, mate." Spike said.  
  
"A fine choice, sir. I'll bring that out shortly." The waiter said and disappeared from view. A few hours later, they found themselves standing outside of Sora's dorm room.  
  
"I had fun tonight, Spike." Sora admitted, leaning back against the door.  
  
"I'm glad, ducks." Spike smiled in his seductive, yet confident way. He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Sora looked up, her eyes reflecting the desire found in his.  
  
"Goodnight Spike." Sora said and then slipped through the door. It was the hardest thing for her to do since she would rather have him in her bed but she just wasn't ready for that yet. She moved to the window and gently caressed the lily as she watched the De Soto exit the college campus. As soon as the car was out of sight, she changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers of her bed, immediately falling asleep. 


	9. Attacked

Part 9  
  
Sora lay on her bed, gazing intensely into her music theory book. She had an exam in a few days and wanted to be prepared for once instead of cramming the night before. Antonio Vivaldi. A composer who was born and lived in Italy during the Baroque period. It had been weeks since Sora and Spike had had dinner at the Italian restaurant. Their relationship had progressed emotionally but physically they were still at just kissing and an occasional heavy makeout session. But Spike was content to honor Sora's wish of waiting until she felt she was ready. But what was really holding her back? Sora wasn't quite sure. No time to think of that now! Must learn about music history. Vivaldi was known as the Red Priest due to his red hair and the fact that he was ordained a priest. He was also a music teacher at a school for orphan girls where it was rumored that he had an affair with one of his pupils and her sister. So a priest wasn't afraid to have sex and be banished for it, then what was wrong with her? Was she afraid that Spike didn't love her? Maybe… but where was Spike? He was supposed to have been there 45 minutes ago so they could join the research party at Giles'. Something was wrong. Sora could feel it. Reaching over, she picked up the phone and dialed over to Giles.  
  
"Hello?" Giles' voice came over the phone.  
  
"Giles. Is Spike over there yet?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora? No he isn't. I thought that he was supposed to pick you up." Giles asked.  
  
"He was but he's almost an hour late. Something's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure, Sora? He can take care of himself. After all, he is a vampire."  
  
"He can't defend himself against humans!!" Sora argued.  
  
"Let me send Buffy over to get you and then we'll figure this out."  
  
"Don't bother. I'm on my way." Sora said and hung up the phone, crazy with worry. Grabbing a stake, she ran out of her dorm. Walking down the streets of Sunnydale, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with a bruised and beaten Spike. Sora dropped the stake she was holding.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Sora said.  
  
"Some demons bloody jumped me after I left to get you." Spike said.  
  
"We need to get you to Giles' now." Sora said and wrapped his arm around her body to use as a support. Somehow, they made it to the apartment in record time. Sora threw the front door open and led Spike inside.  
  
"Sora… oh I see you found him." Giles said as they came into the room.  
  
"Oh poor Spike got beat up." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Slayer." Spike grumbled as he collapsed in a chair.  
  
"Spike, please tell us what happened." Giles said. Sora slipped out into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
  
"I was going to pick up Songbird when 3 demons jumped me. Rocane demons. I killed 2 and escaped the3rd bastard only barely." Spike said.  
  
"What are Rocane demons?" Willow asked.  
  
"Kinda like headhunters. Anyone can hire them to either kill or retrieve whoever they want." Giles explained having read about them in one of his demon volumes.  
  
"So someone wants Spike?" Sora asked as she came back into the room, having heard everything the others said.  
  
"Or wants him as dust." Buffy spoke up.  
  
"Do you have any idea who would send these demons after you?" Giles asked, speaking to the vampire. Sora knelt in front of him and began dabbing at the cut on his forehead.  
  
"It could be bloody anyone. I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity nowadays, am I?" Spike spoke.  
  
"Believe me, Spike. You were never Mr. Popularity." Xander said.  
  
"Will you all stop! Please! I'm sick of hearing all of you throw these cheap shots at each other. You're acting like children!" Sora yelled glaring at Spike, Buffy, and Xander.  
  
"Sorry." All three of them mumbled. Shaking her head, she went back to cleaning the bruises and cuts.  
  
"Pet, you don't have to do this. Vampire healing remember. They'll be gone in a few minutes." Spike spoke softly. Sora's face turned a slight shade of pink as she dropped the rag.  
  
"I forgot." She then sat down on the arm of Spike's chair. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Well, there's not much we can do right now. It is quite late. How about we meet tomorrow. Maybe we can find something then." Giles said.  
  
"Alright. Giles, is it okay if Spike stays with you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I am not staying with the bloody watcher!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you argue with me, William. You'll lose." Sora said sternly.  
  
"Uh yes well. I guess he could stay here. It would probably be best." Giles said not wishing to anger Sora, seeing how upset she already was.  
  
"Good." Sora said. Spike sighed and leaned back into the chair.  
  
"Someone just bloody stake me." Sora hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Whipped." Xander whispered receiving a glare from the vampire.  
  
"Well, I'm heading back to the dorms. Sora, care to walk with me?" Buffy offered.  
  
"Yeah might as well. I still have studying to do." Sora said standing up.  
  
"You are not gonna leave me alone here." Spike cried out.  
  
"You're a big boy, Spike. You'll be fine." Sora said placing a kiss on his cheek. Before he could protest anymore, Sora was out the door with Buffy and Willow. 


	10. Telling Sora

Part 10  
  
Giles woke up to sunlight streaming in from his bedroom window. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. He headed downstairs, remembering that Spike had crashed out on his couch due to Sora's insistence. What he found in his living room wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Oh this is not good." Giles said surveying the room. The door was broken in and the floor was littered with books and other odd objects. It was evident that there was a fight. Giles picked up the phone and proceeded to call Sora.  
  
Sora entered her room, throwing her purse on the bed. It was 11 o'clock and her next class was at 12:15. She moved over to the phone to call and check up on Spike when she saw that she had a message on her answering machine. She pressed play, wondering who had calling since Spike would probably still be sleeping.  
  
"Sora. It's Rupert Giles. I'm sorry to say this but Spike is gone. It seems that someone broke into the apartment last night and took him. Please call me when you get this. I'm sorry." Sora froze, just staring at the machine. It was a joke. It had to be. Just a silly prank to get her all worried.  
  
"Hey Sora! Wanna go with me and Tara to get lunch?" Willow asked sticking her head inside the door. "Sora? What's wrong?" Willow then entered the room moving to the girl's side. Sora was as pale as death and tears streamed down her face. She said nothing but replayed the message from Giles. Willow wrapped her arms around the crying girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Willow whispered. Sora shrugged her off.  
  
"I'm going over there." She said.  
  
"What about your classes?" Willow asked.  
  
"Screw em." Sora replied and walked out the door. She was practically running down the street when Willow caught up with her.  
  
"You're not going alone." Willow said causing Sora to stop. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Thank you." Sora said. Together the two girls made their way over to Giles' apartment.  
  
"Oh goddess." Willow whispered as they approached the broken door.  
  
"Giles?" Sora called out, stepping into the apartment. He appeared from a back room.  
  
"Sora, you didn't have to come." Giles said taking in her pale face.  
  
"You expected me not to?" Sora asked. "He was supposed to be safe here!"  
  
"If it was a Rocane demon as Spike had said, then he wasn't safe anywhere." Giles replied.  
  
"Explain." Sora said as she and Willow began helping Giles clean up the mess.  
  
"When Rocane demons are hired, they don't stop until they get what they're after. Even though Spike killed two of them, there are always more. They're strong, Sora. Buffy probably wouldn't be able to defeat them alone." Giles explained.  
  
"So you think he still might be alive?" Willow asked.  
  
"There's a chance. It all depends on who took him." Giles said. Sora moved to the chest where Giles kept his weapons. She pulled out a large sword and tested its weight in her hand.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Giles asked warily.  
  
"I lost him once. I'm not gonna lose him again." Sora said moving to the door.  
  
"How do you expect to find him? He might not even be in Sunnydale anymore!"  
  
"I still have to try." Sora said and left.  
  
"Call Buffy." Giles told Willow. 


	11. Searching

Part 11  
  
Sora made it through the streets of Sunnydale, the sword clamped tightly in her hand. She ignored the strange looks from people as she passed by. Sora didn't know where she was going. It didn't matter. As long as she could find Spike. She would search under every rock in this damned town if she had to. If she didn't have him, she had nothing. He was everything to her. And now it might be too late to make sure that he knew that. She didn't blame Giles. He was probably right about the Rocane demons. They would have gotten Spike one way or another. But she wasn't about to give in. Sora couldn't stand there and wait. Hoping to find him. No! She had to look.  
  
Sora entered Willie's bar, hoping to find some answers there. It was still early and the bar was empty.  
  
"We're closed still. Come back in a few hours." Willie called out. Sora ignored his words and before Willie knew what was going on, the tip of the sword was pressed against the base of his throat.  
  
"I need information." Sora said sternly.  
  
"I uhh can see that. Sora, right? Spike's girl?" Willie asked having heard about her from Spike. Boy, was she a looker. Spike had done right by her!  
  
"Where is he?" Sora asked not caring how he knew who she was.  
  
"Spike? Why? He missing?" Willie asked taking a small swallow, conscious of the sword.  
  
"Someone took him. I wanna know who took him, why, and where they have him." Sora said taking the sword away from Willie.  
  
"Well I haven't heard anything lately. But theres rumor of some new demons in town. Rocane demons. That might help." Willie offered.  
  
"They are the ones that took him. But someone had them take him." Sora told him.  
  
"Oh well...uhhh... I dunno anything else." Willie said.  
  
"Then find out." Sora said sternly. Boy, she could be a bitch when she was angry.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Willie asked eyeing the girl appreciatively.  
  
"Your life."  
  
"Fair enough. Come back here tomorrow at this time. If I find anything, I'll tell you then." Willie said. Sora nodded and left the bar.  
  
Spike opened his eyes, finding himself chained to a wall in the basement of some abandoned house on the outskirts of Sunnydale. His head felt heavy and his whole body felt weak. He had lost a lot of blood in the fight. The demon had burst into Giles' apartment about an h hour before sunrise, catching Spike off guard. There was just too many of them for Spike to fight off and after defending himself as best as possible, he was knocked unconscious, broken and bloodied. He still had no clue who had planned the attack and if Sora was safe. Did she even know he was missing? Of course she did. She was probably out looking for him. Spike slipped back into unconsciousness, with his last though being of his Songbird.  
  
Sora headed into the park. Night had fallen about 30 minutes prior and it was pouring rain. She was still out looking for him but has found nothing. Hopefully, Willie would come up with something. Sora turned around the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. A dark-haired vampire stood, soaking wet, with her arms reached towards the sky. She was mumbling something, which Sora couldn't make out. But she recognized this vampire the moment that she saw her.  
  
"Drusilla?" Sora called out moving forwards. Drusilla turned and looked at her with soft eyes.  
  
"His heart cries, Sora. But I can't find him." Drusilla said gathering the human girl up in her arms. Sora sobbed into the female vampires shoulder as Drusilla rocked her in her arms. Once Sora's cries had subsided, she pulled out of the embrace.  
  
"We have to find him, Dru. I need him."  
  
'The stars know where he is. But they are playing horrible tricks. They tease and tease. But they won't tell." Dru said softly.  
  
"Come on. Lets go back to my dorm room. Tomorrow we'll check with Willie." Sora said and led the vampire back to the college.  
  
"Come in, Dru." Sora said after stepping into the room. Dru went and sat on the bed as Sora moved to her answering machine. There were several messages left. All from Giles and Buffy saying the same thing. To call as soon as she got the message. Picking up the phone, she dialed Giles' number. Giles picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. Its me."  
  
"Where have you been? We've been out looking for you all day."  
  
"I didn't find him" Sora spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Willie said he's gonna keep an ear out and there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Drusilla's back. She knows about Spike and I brought her back to the dorms with me."  
  
"I really don't think that was a smart idea, Sora."  
  
"She won't hurt me. I trust her. And she might be bale to help find him." Sora protested. Giles didn't respond.  
  
"You think this is a bad idea, don't you?"  
  
"I just don't see how you trust her."  
  
"I have to trust somebody! How else am I going to find him!"  
  
"You know you're almost as stubborn as Buffy." Giles said. Sora let out a light laugh.  
  
"Oh. Angel called." Giles said.  
  
"Is he coming down?"  
  
"No. They're going to see if they can find anything in LA since there is the chance he might not be in Sunnydale nay longer."  
  
"I'll have to call him later." Sora sighed.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. He was pretty worried. Probably though you'd do something drastic. Oh wait, you already did." Giles teased.  
  
"Ouch. Now you're the one who's been hanging around Buffy too much."  
  
"I'll let you go since it's late. Please call tomorrow and let me know what happens at Willies."  
  
"Of course I will." Sora said and then hung up the phone. Drusilla watched the girl wipe the worried tears out of her eyes. Sora avoided the vampire's gaze as she changed into a t-shirt to sleep in.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Dru. I have the right to be upset. The vampire that I love has been taken away from me. For all I know he could be dead. A pile of dust!" Sora cried out.  
  
"He's not dead." Drusilla said softly.  
  
"I know, I know. The stars would tell you. Well maybe the stars are playing a cruel and horrible joke. Maybe he is dead!" Sora said collapsing into Drusilla's arms. Dru rocked her, murmuring soft words, lulling Sora into sleep. 


	12. The Rescue

Part 12  
  
Sora awoke to the darkened dorm room, thinking it was still night. When she looked at the clock she was surprised to find that it was 10 in the morning. Dru lay sound asleep next to her and glancing out the window, Sora realized that the blinds weren't closed. It was 10 in the morning and it was dark as night outside.  
  
"Dru! Wake up!" Sora yelled leaping out of bed. Dru opened her eyes and gazed outside.  
  
"They're gonna start soon. The stars are singing. But they won't tell me who is hurting my Spike." Dru said. Sora scrambled to get dressed.  
  
"We have to get to Willies! Hopefully he'll have answers." Sora said. She grabbed Drusilla's hand and dragged her out of the dorm, silently praying that the sun wouldn't come back out until they reached Willies.  
  
Spike woke up tot he sound of shuffling feat. Lifting his head as best as possible, he saw several demons in hooded clocks lighting candles around the room.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike groaned.  
  
"Master. The vampire. He is waking up." one demon said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. The ritual is almost ready. He doesn't have too long to live anyway." the master demon laughed. Spikes head fell forward once again, falling back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Willie! What the hell is going on!" Sora yelled entering the bar along with Drusilla.  
  
"Here. Everything I could find out is in here." Willie said handing a piece of paper to Sora, eyeing Dru nervously. Drusilla grinned evilly at the man.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said. "C'mon Dru. We have to get to Giles." Drusilla pouted but followed the girl. She could always come play later.  
  
"Giles! We found something!" Sora said entering the apartment. "Come in Dru." Dru followed the girl in, ignoring the mistrusting looks from the Scoobies. Sora unfolded the paper.  
  
"Kaban demons." Sora read. Giles' eyes lit up with recognition. He moved tot he shelf and pulled out one of his many demon books.  
  
"Ah yes. Kaban demons. They are led by a Master in typically cult like groups." Giles read.  
  
"But what does that have to do with the Fangless Wonder?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Here. Every hundred years the Master must invoke the demon of a vampire to stay immortal."  
  
"So what happens to my Spike?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"He'll die." Sora said quietly.  
  
"You said immortal, Giles. So there's no way to kill them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually for the time that the sun doesn't shine during the day, the demons are rendered mortal." Giles read.  
  
"Okay, no biggie. All we have to do is find out where they're at." Buffy said. Everyone looked to Drusilla.  
  
"The stars won't tell me but Miss. Edith knows." Dru said softly closing her eyes.  
  
"Where is he, Dru?" Sora asked. Drusilla opened her eyes.  
  
"The mansion."  
  
"Let's go!" Sora said moving to the door.  
  
"Here." Buffy said handing her the crossbow. The group of humans plus one vampire headed out towards the mansion in efforts to get Spike back.  
  
Spike could feel a cool wetness being spread across his body. Opening his eyes, a demon stood over him, painting strange markings over his chest.  
  
"Songbird?" Spike mumbled.  
  
"Master. He's asking for the girl again." the demon said.  
  
"Why are you bothering me with this? She won't be bale to find him. Even if she does manage to figure it out, it'll be too late. Once you finish, we'll start." the master said.  
  
"What's the plan then?" Giles asked as they reached the mansion.  
  
"We don't have time for plans." Sora protested.  
  
"You always need a plan." Giles argued.  
  
"How about this? Kick butt and don't get killed." Buffy said and proceeded to kick in the front door. Drusilla led the group down into the basement where the ritual had already begun.  
  
"You're too late!" the master cried out as they entered the room. Spike began to glow a green color.  
  
"I don't think so." Sora said and shot an arrow straight through the master's heart. Thus, stopping the ritual before it could be completed. Drusilla moved to Spikes side.  
  
"Oh my Spikey!" Dru said gently caressing the blonde vampires face.  
  
"Dru? Is that you?" Spike mumbled. Sora stood watching the scene before her, tears falling from her eyes as the others fought the rest of the demons. She turned, dropping the crossbow, and left the mansion feeling that she had just lost everything. She didn't even hear Spike call out after her. 


	13. Prove My love

Part 13  
  
Sora started shoving clothes into a leather duffel bag as the tears streamed down her face. She was tired of crying! She had been crying way too much over the past few days. Crying didn't solve anything. Didn't someone once say that it would make the hurt go away? The pain just got worse. In one second she had saved him. Then she had lost him. Sora realized the thing that she had most feared was indeed if he truly loved her. That night proved that he loved Dru. Sora was just a forgotten memory. How could she have been so stupid as to think that she could fit in his life after things had changed so much? He had moved on years before, why did she actually expect for him to go back to the pain.  
  
"You going somewhere, luv?" A voice said from behind her. She hadn't even heard him enter her room.  
  
'I'm leaving." Sora said quietly, not turning around. She continued to shove clothes into the bag.  
  
"You can't run from everything, Sora. You need to face your problems, your doubts. Whatever might be troubling you." Spike said.  
  
"What if there is no use in trying to deal with it? That everything you thought was, wasn't." Sora said trying not to let out the sob that was building in her throat.  
  
"And what would that be?" Spike asked placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That you don't love me." Sora said in such a quiet whisper, Spike barely even heard it.  
  
"What? Where would you get an idiotic idea like that?" Spike laughed, causing Sora to break down in tears. He hugged her to his chest but she pulled away from him.  
  
"Why are you here, William? You have Drusilla now. Go live your happy unlife with the one you love." Sora said. Spike stared at her.  
  
"I am with the one I love."  
  
"But at the mansion." Sora protested.  
  
"I was only surprised to see her there. Her and the Slayer aren't actually the best of friends now." Spike said.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I don't love Dru anymore. I loved you first and I love you now. Nothing will ever change that. You are what kept me strong. I knew that somehow you would find me, pet. And you did. You killed that bastard to save me." Spike said.  
  
"You mean it?" Sora asked. Spike wiped the tear form her eyes.  
  
"Let me prove it to you." Spike said softly kissing her lightly on the mouth, not caring that he was still rather weak from not eating.  
  
"Love me." Sora whispered.  
  
"Forever." Spike said laying her on the bed.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
